polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilball
Brazilball 'is the Brazilian countryball, representing the whole country. Brazil is the largest country in South America. It is the world's fifth largest country, both by geographical area and population, with over 193 million people. It is the largest lusophone country in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Football & Samba - The perfect combination. They can into space. Personality Brazilball is known for its innocent, friendly personality; it may be portraited even as a stupid country. Even though Brazilball acts innocently, many times it will lose all his manners and start a ''HUE ''party, as Brazil isn't very well seen for its population's manners. Often its motto is changed from ''Ordem e Progresso ''(Order and Progress) to ''BR BR BR e HUE HUE HUE ''(BR BR BR and HUE HUE HUE). As Brazilball is friendly, it doesn't have known enemies (except Germanyball). Brazilball often search to be at peace and be friendly with other countryballs, but if a countryball be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent (but a loser against Germanyball) Brazilball have a historic and friendly rivalry with Argentinaball, often HUEing and making jokes about Argentina. Geography The country occupies half of South America, bordering the Atlantic Ocean. It covers a total area of 80,514,215 kilometers, being 55,455 km of water. The highest point in Brazil is Pico da Neblina, with almost 3,000 m. Brazil is bordered by the countries of Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, French Guiana, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay and Venezuela. Relationships It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about ''HUE. Acreball Acreball is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazilball. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic stripes, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. (ETs) In Brazil Acre is a ignored state. Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. About Acre: Acre (state) '''Acre (Brazilian Portuguese: [ˈakɾi]) is one of the 27 states of Brazil. It is situated in the southwest of the Northern Region, bordering Amazonas to the north, Rondônia to the east, Bolivia to the southeast and the Ucayali Region of Peru to the south and west. It occupies an area of 152,581.4 km2, being slightly smaller than Tunisia. RSBall RSBall is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along the ParanaBall and SCBall, his younger brothers. Gained its independence once but returned home as the whole rebellious son. About the Rio Grande do Sul: -4º Largest GDP in Brazil -Called 'more European state of Brazil' -Very attached to his brothers Argentinaball and Uruguayball. -Has a strong army. -One of the richest and most developed states. -Has a strong rivalry with his brother SPBall. *Italyball: Aunt *Spainball: Uncle *Uruguayball: Bastard son that he had with Argentinaball *Portugalball: His father. The very few list of Enemies *'Germanyball': REMOVE BIER! NAZI RAPE GLORIOUS BRASIL AND GUILTY OF SECOND HOLOCAUST! BRASIL WILL CAN INTO RAPE AND HOLOCAUST NAZI IN THEIR OWN LANDS! REMOVE NAZI BIER FROM THE PREMISES! NEYMAR STRONK AND WE WILL GET OUR GLORIOUS REVENGE HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! *Netherlandsball: hates them because they stole their 3rd place spot in 2014 FIFA World Cup. * Israelcube: Due to joke about the result of the match Brazil vs. Germany in the World Cup. Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib moni plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" Gallery Brasilball comic.jpg Brasil HUE.jpg Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) AIk6stl.png The Paraguayan War.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Brazil Category:Soccer Category:Carnaval Category:Party Category:No War Category:Bikini Category:Domination Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Catholic Category:South America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:HUE Category:Secular Category:Burger Removers Category:BRICS Category:Former kebab removers Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers